


Replacement Behaviors

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff, Just all kinds of fluff you know me, Piano Sex, Post 2x20, and SMUT, snuggles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the piano clanging echos in Happy's ears, and her thought is to take it a step farther to really kick Toby's gambling cravings. Unfortunately, there are some logistical problems when trying to get jiggy on top of a piano that size. Alternative options need to be considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement Behaviors

Happy’s mind is stuck on the way the keys sounded when she pressed Toby against them, the gasp he made when she kissed him like that.

She’s getting ideas, ones she really shouldn’t think about because this is Walter’s place, their workspace.

But god, she wants to hear what it would sound like to get it on with those piano keys in the background.

She feels her face heat up when she gets some rather vivid images from the night before, and starts to think about the logistics of getting up there, and tries to focus on anything else.

“Hey,” Toby says, and he pauses before adding, “girlfriend? Is that too much?”

“Close enough,” Happy says. “Hey, is everybody gone?”

Toby shrugs.

"Walter?" Happy asks. "He's not upstairs?"

Toby nods. “Yeah. I think we’re the only ones here.”

Happy swallows. “You think?” she asks, getting antsy. “Or you know.”

“Sometimes I sing Taylor Swift in the shower!” Toby shouts. The words echo briefly, then fade. “Nobody's here. They all would have mocked me mercilessly if they’d heard that.”

“But you don’t sing Taylor Swift,” Happy says. “You sing Nicki Minaj and 5th Harmony.”

“They don’t know that,” Toby replies. “Why do you –”

Happy grabs his shirt and hauls him toward her, and he gets the hint. He lets her pull him toward the piano, and when she pushes him against the keys and hears them clang, she gets the thrill up her spine again.

“Is this happening?” Toby asks. “Are we about to do it on Walter’s piano?”

“Shut up and get your pants down,” Happy replies, shoving her jeans and underwear down her hips.

“Okay,” Toby replies, a little high pitched. His hands go to his belt, shoving his jeans down. “How are we going to –”

“No idea,” she replies, leaning forward to kiss him again. “But I’m the best mechanic and engineer in the world.” She grins at him. “I’ll figure it out.”

She's a genius mechanic with expertise in engineering. She can't figure it out.

They try it with her on the keys, but she slips and nearly hits her head on the piano. They try with him on the keys, but she loses her balance and slams her knee into middle C, which sounds a lot less pleasant when the keystroke is done with your patella. And with the amount of dust on top of that thing, Happy flat out refused to get on top of it.

“I don’t think this is working,” Toby says, a little out of breath. “Usually when I’m this exhausted it’s a good thing, but we haven’t gotten anywhere.”

Happy drops to the floor, shoving her hair out of her face. “My place?”

“Your place,” Toby agrees.

They fix their pants, trying their best to look presentable just in case they run into someone on the way out.

“I think that might be the first time one of your ideas didn’t work out,” Toby says. “Also, I can’t think straight. You’re going to have to drive.”

“I’m always the one driving,” Happy fires back. But she’s burning and desperate and just wants her hands on him again.

Then they nearly bump into Paige on the way to the car.

“Hey, guys,” she says brightly, moving her arm gingerly. “Forgot my wallet. Why aren’t you guys at home?”

Happy freezes, trying to think of a cover before screwing them over, when Toby says, “I couldn’t find one of my books.” He looks over at Happy. “I think she’s right, though. I probably left it at home.”

Paige rolls her eyes, looking entirely like she believes Toby’s terrible lie. “Happy’s always right. You just need to trust it.”

“I know,” Toby says, grinning at her. “Someday we’ll find an idea of hers that doesn’t work, though, right?”

Happy feels her face grow warm. “Right, yeah,” she says. “See you later, Paige. Hope your shoulder feels better soon.”

She darts off to the car and tries to force away the blush on her cheeks, and is extremely annoyed when Toby takes his damned time to get to the car.

“What?” he asks, sliding into the passenger seat. “You getting impatient?”

“Don’t be a jackass,” Happy fires back, but she guns it out of the driveway a little too recklessly, and drives home a little too fast.

“Jeez, apparently you are,” Toby replies.

Happy sighs. “I thought I was going to get laid,” she explains, “and I ended up falling off of a piano. Forgive me for being annoyed.”

“Or sexually frustrated,” Toby replies.

Happy stops at a red light. “Believe me,” she says, locking her eyes on his, “I won’t be for long.”

Toby swallows. “Okay. Should I be drinking, like, Gatorade for this? Should I stretch beforehand?”

Happy accelerates enough that Toby falls back against his seat. “Maybe.”

Happy’s barely parked before Toby’s out of the door and pulling her to her front door. It takes her a couple of tries to get the right key to the door, Toby’s hands running along her hips and his lips on her neck.

“You’re impatient,” Happy says.

“You’re the one who was pushing one hundred miles an hour on the drive here,” he says, his thumbs rubbing patterns into her skin.

She finally pushes the door open, and they stumble over each other up the steps, hands reaching everywhere. Toby trips over himself when Happy pushes him toward the couch.

“Wow, you need to build some muscle, Toby,” Happy laughs.

“I got into a fight today!” Toby defends. “My muscles are weak. Or something.”

“Okay, I heard the way you were fighting,” Happy laughs. “If you can hear a fight like that, with the shrieking, you’re doing it wrong.”

“The guy was huge!” Toby argues, and, god, he’s pouting again.

“There were two of you!”

“Yeah, well.” Toby shrugs, turning puppy eyes up to full throttle. “He was really huge.”

“Look, I could take you out. Right here. Right now.”

“You could not,” Toby replies. And the absolute incredulity starts to annoy Happy.

“Is that a challenge?” she asks, folding her arms across her chest.

Toby looks confused. “No. Why?”

Happy looks around the apartment. No fragile items, the living room is carpeted. She’s good.

She takes one step back for balance, dives toward Toby, and takes him out at the waist. He makes a strangled honking sound as he falls to the floor, and Happy grins at him when she pins him to the ground, straddling his hips and pressing his wrists to the floor.

“In my defense,” Toby says, looking a little flushed, “I am but a sad, skinny man.”

Happy laughs, her breath catching a little at the way Toby’s looking at her. “You’re still bigger than I am. And there’s only one of me.” She leans down to press her lips to the shell of his ear. “And yet I still managed to take you down.”

He licks his lips. “That you did.” He clears his throat. “I’d kiss you, but you’re nowhere near my lips and I can’t move.”

Happy grins. “Do you want to move?”

He shakes his head.

“You’re getting better at the being quiet thing,” she mutters, leaning down. Her hair falls over her shoulder when she kisses him, and she lifts a hand to pull it out of her face. Toby takes the opportunity to reach up and rest his hand on her back, and she smiles into the kiss. She wants to feel him wrap around her, so she lets go of Toby’s other hand in hopes that he’ll pull her closer. He does.

“Yeah,” he says, “this is better.”

“What is?” Happy replies, moving her lips to his neck.

“This,” he replies, his hands running up and down her back, “us. You. So much better than gambling or," he smiles, "whatever.”

“And this endorphin rush won’t kill you,” Happy quips, biting gently at his neck.

Toby’s hips buck up at the feeling and Happy laughs at him, kissing away the sting. “You might leave a couple bruises though,” he replies.

“You asked for the bruises,” Happy says, “remember? ‘Happy, bite me, come on.’” She makes her voice as squeaky and high pitched as possible.

“You think that’s going to embarrass me,” he says, “but I know what I said, and I meant what I said.” Before Happy can respond, he sits up, taking Happy with him. "I like it when you leave a mark."

“Yeah, it’s already pink,” she says, kissing it.

“You’re pink,” Toby shoots back, smiling at her. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“Yeah, you can use those nicknames now,” she says, leaning in to kiss him. He slowly pushes her jacket off her shoulders, muttering sweet words that Happy can't help but love, and, god, he shouldn’t be as good at kissing as he is. She melts into it, looping her arms around his neck as his hands slide up the back of her shirt, drawing random patterns into her skin. It’s so simple, so much nothing, but it’s sending sparks across her body. She pulls away from his lips, overwhelmed, and Toby mouth goes to her neck, sucking and kissing as he moves his lips downward. Happy won’t admit to the moan that leaves her throat, drawn and quiet, but Toby takes it as encouragement.

“You’re amazing,” he mutters against her skin. “So beautiful and god, I love you.”

“Yeah, you can say that too,” she says. And for once she wants him to keep talking, she wants to hear all these things.

“Are you going to be offended if I call you gorgeous as I take your bra off?”

Happy just looks at him. “Just take it off. You don't need permission right now.”

“As you wish,” Toby says, and he unhooks it with unreasonable skill, “gorgeous.”

He ruins the moment, though, when he gets it tangled with her shirt.

“Oh, just – let me,” Happy says. She pulls her arms out of the straps and the tosses the bra in the middle of nowhere. “Shirt first next time.”

“You were getting impatient.”

“And these are moments when you can shut up,” Happy says, rolling her eyes. She kisses him again, swallowing his moan and pressing closer, until he grabs her thighs and pulls her closer. She gasps against his lips, feeling him hard against her leg between their clothes.

“Clothes,” she says, “off.”

Happy has to admit, she’s never had sex on her apartment floor before. On other floors, sure. But not on this one. She's looking forward to it.

She pulls at Toby’s shirt until she can get it over his head, and takes hers off next. When she kisses Toby again and they’re pressed together, skin to skin, she can hardly stand the heat of it. She practically whimpers as she presses her forehead against his.

“You okay?” he asks. His breathing is labored, catching.

Happy nods, a tiny curl to her lips. “You’re not that good.”

“Oh, I so am!” Toby argues. He kisses her. “You may be beautiful and outstanding and the most brilliant person I’ve ever met, but you’re wrong there. I’m incredible.”

“You’re okay.”

“You just don’t want me to tease this time,” he says, his fingertips running up and down her back. She sighs, leaning into the touch. “See?”

“So you’re right,” she says, eyes fluttering shut. “Don’t care.”

His kisses are light and gentle against her collarbone, like whispers against her skin.

“I love you,” he murmurs, his words softening the scrape of his beard.

Happy needs to taste him again, needs to be closer, so she pushes him back to the floor and kisses him with everything she can muster. She rolls her hips against him, and Toby makes a desperate, shattered moan.

“Me too,” she laughs.

His hands slide into her jeans, grabbing her ass. “That’s better.”

“Perv,” she mumbles as she kisses him. She works at his jeans next, managing somehow to pull his belt out without hitting anybody in the face. She loses focus when Toby’s hands slide up her back again.

“I think,” Toby mumbles in between presses of Happy’s lips to his, “we should get rid of our pants.”

“That’s a great idea.”

They rid themselves of jeans at a rather impressive speed, Happy thinks, and she grabs the decorative tin her grandmother gave her for Christmas and opens it up.

“You keep condoms in the living room in your grandmother’s Christmas present?” Toby asks, looking befuddled. “Next to a candle and some highlighters?”

“Is that weird?” Happy asks. “I’ve had a grandmother for, like, a year. I wouldn't know.”

“It’s weird,” Toby confirms. “But I really couldn’t care less right now.” He reaches up and wraps an arm behind her back, pulling her down on top of him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Happy replies. She can’t stop smiling.

“Have I mentioned you’re beautiful?” he says, beaming at her.

“A couple times,” Happy replies, “in the past five minutes.”

She kisses him again and rolls the condom on him. When they slide together, Happy feels a sense of relief.

“Oh, thank god.”

“Really?” Toby says. “Turning to religion already? I must be fantastic.”

Happy pokes him in the chest. “No,” she says, slowly rolling her hips enough to watch Toby’s head drop to the floor, “I’m just glad we finally got here after that disaster with the piano.”

“Yeah, that thing was dusty,” Toby replies. “How did it get so dusty?”

“I meant the fact that I nearly fell off the piano while trying to do this,” she says, and when she moves, she can hardly keep herself steady. “Floors are more solid, though.”

“They don’t make the funny clanging sounds though,” Toby muses, matching each roll of her hips with a thrust of his own. “I liked the clanging sound.”

“God, you’re weird,” Happy laughs. "But I did, too."

They fall silent quickly, lost in each other, until they’re both too breathless to kiss, settling instead for pressing their foreheads together and gripping at each other for dear life.

Toby’s hands are on Happy’s ass, and she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t amazing. It’s not long before she’s coming, her voice a broken cry of his name, and he holds her tight.

“I love you,” he whispers, and she kisses him as she comes down, his wave crashing less than a minute after hers.

They collapse to the floor, Happy’s breathless laughter the only sound in the room, and she looks at him.

“Okay, so not as fancy as a piano,” Toby says, an arm over his face. “But fucking amazing.”

“Me?” Happy replies, landing haphazardly next to him on the floor. “Yeah, I know I am.”

“You really are,” Toby says. He shifts and winces. “I think I have a rug burn on my back,” Toby says. “Do I have rug burn on my back?” He rolls over. “Near my shoulder.”

“More like on your ass,” Happy scoffs. “God, you’re so pale.”

“I’m not pale!” he argues. “I have Irish blood in me.”

“Pale,” Happy shoots back. The tiniest movement sends tiny sharp stings into her skin. “But this carpet does suck.”

“Exactly,” Toby says. “I have a rug burn on my ass.”

“I probably have handprints on my ass,” Happy shoots back. “We’re even.”

“Are not!” Toby replies. “Besides, I wasn’t that grabby, was I?” He looks concerned, like Happy wasn’t hoping for him to get that kind of handsy.

“You were,” Happy says, leaning up to kiss him, “in a very good way.”

His cheeks turn pink. “Oh,” he says quietly. “Oh, good to know.”

“Just because I like the sappy nicknames doesn’t mean I don’t like it rough,” she says with a grin.

“You are full of mystery, Happy Quinn,” Toby says, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Or my honey bear kitten pie.”

“Next you’ll be singing fifties love songs to me,” Happy says, rolling her eyes. She grabs a blanket from the couch and wraps it around her when she stands up.

“Life could be a dream, life could be a dream,” he sings, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Doo, doo, doo, doo, shaboom,” Happy sings back.

“How do you know that song?” Toby asks as she falls onto the couch, and he sits next to her when she pats the cushion.

“I’ve seen Cars, too,” she says, eyeing him. “Terrible movie, great soundtrack.”

“It’s a great movie!” Toby argues, pulling her into his lap. He kisses her forehead. “It’s amazing.”

“Terrible,” Happy argues. She rests her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes in comfort as he wraps his arms around her.

“I think I remember seeing it on demand,” Toby says.

"Are we seriously about to watch Cars after fucking on my living room floor?" Happy asks. "Because that seems weird."

"It is," Toby replies. "But so are we. Hey, if it sucks, you win. If it’s good, I win.”

“Is this another bet?” she asks, grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

“No,” he says, kissing her temple. “Just a movie.”

Happy looks up at Toby, searching his face. “No gambling cravings?”

“I don’t want anything but you,” he says, smiling at her. “And you’re right here. I'm good.”

She’s grinning so brightly that she has to press her head against the crook of his neck to keep from giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Life could be a dream, life could be a dream (doo doo doo doo sh-boom).


End file.
